The present invention relates to urinary incontinence pads. More specifically, the present invention provides a urinary incontinence pad having a tubular shape that removably secures between the labia minora and labia majora of a female user.
Many women suffer from urinary incontinence, which often leads to wet undergarments and wet clothing. Such individuals choose to wear an incontinence pad in order to prevent embarrassment from clothes becoming wet while in public or around friends and family. However, conventional incontinence pads are uncomfortable, bulky, and visible underneath tighter fitting clothes. As a result, an individual becomes self-conscious and may be unwilling to go in public for fear of the incontinence pad being noticed or fear of having a leak occur. Therefore, there exists a need for a discrete urinary incontinence pad for females.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to urinary incontinence pads. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to incontinence pads for females, such as U.S. Pat. No. 8,328,781, U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,392, U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,205, U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,096, U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,117, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,890,325.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. Such devices include a pad that can be placed between the folds of the labia in order to collect urine. However, these devices fail to provide a tubular pad having a rounded end in order to prevent the pad from sliding out of position while in use.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing urinary incontinence pads. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.